A Piece of Shoujo Manga : Hallucination
by celengdebu
Summary: Futakuchi tak pernah berpikir bahwa tugas kapten bukan hanya menguras fisik. Berikan satu siang yang penuh tekanan, Koganegawa, dan otaknya perlahan mulai mampu 'bekerja' sendiri. Datekou. Kamasaki Yasushi x Futakuchi Kenji. Selamat ulang tahun pemuda Niro dan Kamasaki-san!


Haikyū! by Haruichi Furudate

I own nothing but story

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Membanting pemberat lengannya ke atas bangku tunggu, Futakuchi menarik napas panjang serta menghembuskannya seperti semburan naga. Tidak, ini bukan soal apakah hari ini terasa begitu lama maupun mengapa musim gugur tak berhasil membuat napsu makannya beranjak dari setengah mangkuk. Futakuchi bahkan tak yakin dia masih punya kemampuan untuk mengeluh capai lagi sejak tiga bulan lalu. Kekebalannya terhadap lelah fisik sudah jadi rahasia umum diantara raksasa-raksasa dari Miyagi. Agaknya, menjabat sebagai jenderal tim berhasil memompa ketahanan tubuhnya hingga maksimal—dan, seperti halnya anggota lain, Futakuchi harusnya memamerkan kelebihannya dengan bangga, andai saja sokongan udara dalam otaknya ikut mengalami peningkatan.

Menjadi kapten bukan berarti dia boleh seenaknya mengarahkan dan main suruh anak buah. Futakuchi tak cukup paham akan kewajiban yang tiba-tiba membebani bahunya usai menerima _baton _dari Moniwa. Kakak kelas yang mengundurkan diri dengan wajah sumringah itu tak pernah bercerita bahwa tugasnya akan seberat ini. Selalu penuh senyum, memberi nasehat, kritik dan saran serangan dengan ramah sekaligus menjadi tujuan konsultasi, membuat posisi serta tanggung jawab Moniwa terlihat mudah. Padahal pada kontrasnya, menggawangi puluhan anggota dengan isi kepala berbeda-beda merupakan tantangan serius yang mustahil dijalani seorang diri, mengingat pelatih dan segala bantuan di pinggir lapangan hanya berlaku menjelang pertandingan. Karena itu, Futakuchi tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin seniornya berhasil menjalankan tugas tanpa jadi gila.

Hari ini pun kesabarannya terlempar dari batas. Meski mengaku terbiasa bermonolog dengan acuh, Futakuchi tetap tak sanggup mengatasi tatap dingin Aone yang merespon diam, menyalahkan strateginya dalam kekalahan latih tanding tiga lawan tiga. Pun menuding datar tiap bola keluar, enam kali berturut-turut diiringi tawa kencang Kogane dari seberang. Futakuchi bersikeras jika rencananya tidak berjalan mulus karena dinding kembarnya tersebut kurang bekerjasama, sementara Aone hanya memiringkan kepala sepanjang celoteh. Sepasang lengan pemuda itu digerakkan menyamping dan menuding seolah menunjukkan pembenaran dari denah serangan awal, dimana menurut terjemahan Obara, adalah saran supaya pukulan melampaui _blocking_ bisa tepat menyambar garis dan bukannya lewat sia-sia. Masih dongkol, dua anak kelas satu datang padanya, mengeluhkan sikap Kogane yang suka menyerobot pengaturan area demi mengejar bola. Futakuchi sudah nyaris memanggil Sakunami saat sadar liberonya sedang absen akibat flu. Alhasil, sampai jam latihan usai, dirinya masih bergelut menjelaskan pentingnya aturan pola pemain pada Kogane yang berkilah kalau gerakan apapun patut ditoleransi selama hasilnya menguntungkan.

'_Tidak bisa begitu, tahu!'_

'_Yang penting kan dapat nilai.'_

'_Tapi yang lain jadi tersinggung kan?'_

'_Yang penting dapat nilai!'_

Dan sewaktu Kogane mengungkit soal pukulannya yang kerap meleset, Futakuchi langsung menjambak rambut pemuda itu keras-keras.

Kini, dinaungi ruangan kosong dan matahari sore mulai menyusup lewat kisi pintu, Futakuchi duduk meluruskan kaki. Pantat menumpu bangku, lengan menopang tubuh, tungkai diagonal ke arah lantai. Kogane pulang lebih awal dengan jambul tercabut dan bekas sepatu di belakang celana, sibuk minta maaf sembari bercucuran air mata diiringi janji untuk lari keliling lapangan seratus kali. Aone dan Obara pergi mengambil ransel, sementara sisa anggota beramai-ramai keluar sejenak kemudian.

Rasanya mau mati, Futakuchi merutuk. Sisi cengengnya mulai bereaksi hiperbolis. Persetan dibilang dramatis, tidak ada yang terlalu tahu maupun perlu tahu. Ditambah beragam bimbingan demi persiapan masuk kelas tiga, sepertinya tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum otaknya berasap.

"Mengeluh terus," sahut satu suara familiar, berat dan sinis seperti yang selalu menimpalinya selesai bicara, "Kalau seperti itu sih, mundur saja jadi kapten."

"Untuk orang yang cuma bisa pamer kekuatan dan bermulut besar, kata-katamu sangat tidak pantas lho," seloroh Futakuchi sewot, tempurung lututnya dipijat tanpa menoleh, "Aku pasti berhenti menggerutu setelah Sakunami sembuh. Kalau hanya adu mulut saja sih, aku sangat terlatih," liriknya setengah tertutup, tertuju kepada lawan setimpal di sebelah. Tampak jumawa dengan lengan kemeja tergulung dan rambut tersisir tanggung, kemudian berdecak.

"Aku tidak pernah setuju soal penunjukan ini, sumpah," Kamasaki melengos datar, "Kau yang temperamental begitu disuruh memimpin sepasukan anak kelas satu? Kukira Moniwa hanya sedang panik. Berani bertaruh, kalau Aone bisa berkomentar lebih dari tiga kata, aku yakin masalah ini tidak perlu ada."

"Ha!" dengus Futakuchi, "Dan mengingat ini datang darimu, Kamasaki-_san_, kau juga tak lebih baik dariku soal temperamen. Memang siapa yang suka mengomel sendiri kalau bolanya salah pukul eh? Siapa juga yang gemar marah-marah karena gagal menembus _blocking_ lalu menyalahkan orang lain? Lagaknya sok benar."

Kamasaki mengeluarkan satu lengan dari saku kemudian menoyor pelipis Futakuchi sembari menyepat, "Lihat kaca, bodoh! Kau berteriak paling keras kalau dinding pertahanannya jebol, bahkan Aone tidak ambil pusing mencoba lagi. Beda dengan yang langsung histeris lalu menuduh ada yang kurang tanggap memberi bola."

"Itu kenyataan!" sergah Futakuchi, mengusap pelipis yang terdorong, "_Serve_ Kamasaki-_san _terlalu kuat dan melebar, hmph! Tangannya memang besar, tapi kaku. Persentasenya cuma separuh dari yang kucetak," hidungnya terangkat sombong, "Tanyakan saja pada Obara."

"Meh."

"Apa maksudnya itu!"

"Tentu dia akan memihak siapa yang jadi kapten sekarang kan? Kau tahu Obara seperti apa," Kamasaki memajukan hidung besarnya sambil menyipitkan mata, "Jangan mengalihkan perhatianku dari topik semula. Sampai mana tadi?"

"Kalau muncul untuk mengkritikku, Kamasaki-_san _hanya buang-buang waktu," telapak tangan Futakuchi berusaha menghalangi serangan lain yang hendak terarah pada keningnya, "Dilarang main fisik pada junior! Barbar!"

Kamasaki mendengus, "Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih."

"Aku tidak minta saran lho!"

"Lalu keluhan tadi apa?"

"Bukan urusan Kamasaki-_san_!"

"Kau selalu menganggap enteng semua masalah!"

"Kamasaki-_san _yang terlalu serius!"

Kamasaki hendak membantah seraya membuka mulutnya lagi, sementara Futakuchi bersiap menyahut dengan lengan terangkat. Namun bagai dikomando, gerakannya mendadak terhenti selagi Kamasaki balas mengerjap, urung mengeluarkan serapah di ujung lidah. Hening, keduanya berpaling bersamaan dan Futakuchi spontan terbahak.

"Rasanya ada yang salah."

Kamasaki, menyeringai lebar, merendahkan duduknya serta membenamkan wajah di telapak tangan. Kekehnya menyembur, "Tidak ada Moniwa untuk menengahi."

"Dan Aone sedang keluar," tawa Futakuchi, renyah, "Mungkin mereka menganggap tak perlu lagi menengahi apapun setelah kelas tiga mengundurkan diri."

"Tepatnya karena kau dan aku tidak berada di satu lapangan," kuap Kamasaki, mata berputar mengamati langit-langit, "Sesiangan mengejar bola dan masih punya tenaga untuk bertengkar. Hebat juga."

Futakuchi menyeka keningnya memakai punggung tangan, giginya berjajar rapi saat meringis, "Biarpun cuma energi berlebih, aku masih memiliki hal yang bisa dibanggakan lho. Akui saja."

Bahu Kamasaki berkedik, "Aku tak pernah bilang ada yang ragu."

"Wow, sungguh? Akhirnya Kamasaki-_san _memuji orang lain! Matahari pasti terbit dari pantat Obara!" kedua kaki Futakuchi terangkat bersila, kedua telunjuknya diarahkan pada Kamasaki dengan _doya_. Yang bersangkutan hanya mencibir, tak lupa menepis salah satu jari Futakuchi yang buru-buru berjengit.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, kau adalah kau, dan Moniwa adalah Moniwa," tukas Kamasaki, "Dia, punya gaya kepemimpinan sendiri dan kau punya cara lain untuk mengarahkan tim. Kalau kau mau berdalih ingin meniru bagaimana Moniwa menghadapi orang lain atau berniat mengubah gaya bicara, sebaiknya hentikan saja. Itu konyol," telapak tangannya teracung di depan hidung Futakuchi, "Obara bukan Sasaya dan jangan pernah berani menyamakanku dengan Aone. Aku tak akan terlalu paham apa yang harus dilakukan pada Koganegawa atau teknik yang perlu disarankan untuk Sakunami. Aku juga tak akan bilang kau tiba-tiba tahu segala macam begitu menjadi kapten, karena bahkan Moniwa pun masih perlu bantuan. Tapi kupikir..."

Ekor matanya beralih menepi, melirik sepasang lain dari sosok yang batal menyela, "Moniwa pasti punya alasan tentang mengapa dan bagaimana. Alasan yang mungkin tidak perlu didiskusikan saat meminta pendapat. Aku juga tak berniat membuatnya semakin rumit. Asal mampu membawa tim ke pertandingan tanpa terjegal di babak awal, rasanya siapapun tidak jadi masalah."

Terdiam, Futakuchi memainkan ibu jarinya satu sama lain. Pandangannya diturunkan menuju lantai selagi Kamasaki sibuk menggosok tengkuk, canggung, "Bu, bukan berarti aku langsung setuju waktu namamu disebut, tahu!"

Menatap balik, Futakuchi memaksa bibirnya terkatup, menahan diri berkata bahwa apa yang terlontar sangat kontras dengan argumen mereka di permulaan. Ada saatnya dia enggan membantah pendapat Kamasaki. Entah karena pemuda itu berkata benar atau karena dorongan untuk berpaling karena wajahnya mendadak panas.

Yang manapun, Futakuchi merasa bahunya berangsur ringan. Terdengar seperti lelucon tapi mungkin inilah yang dia perlukan. Keributan sepele dengan Kamasaki, melempar sekian ledekan, dan kepuasan usai saling menjelekkan. Jauh lebih memuaskan daripada merobek-robek sarung bantal di kamarnya dan mengomel sampai berbusa.

Ditariknya napas panjang sambil beranjak menegakkan tubuh. Silau matahari sore menyusup makin kuat melalui pintu, membentuk siluet sempurna dari seseorang yang berjalan mendekat. Derap sepatu yang berat dan familiar memaksa Futakuchi bergeming, sejenak memainkan pemberat lengan yang diambilnya dari bangku dan menunggu.

Aone muncul menjajari pembatas, dua ransel terpanggul di masing-masing bahu, mematung seketika lalu menunduk memandang kakinya.

"Sepatu."

Alis Futakuchi berkerut, mencerna beberapa saat sebelum menggeleng pelan. Aone menolak memasuki lapangan yang sudah dibersihkan. Itu artinya dia yang harus bergerak menghampiri. Maka sembari menjumput kedua ujung sepatunya, Futakuchi melangkah gontai, menggumamkan '_sankyu' _lirih ketika menerima ransel dari Aone yang balas mengangguk. Mata pemuda itu beredar ke seluruh penjuru. Kosong.

"Bicara dengan siapa?"

Futakuchi menatap nanar dari balik bahu, memperhatikan sisi bangku yang bisu, sosok yang menghilang bercampur lengangnya ruangan. Sudut bibirnya tertarik naik, "Tidak dengan siapa-siapa. Kau pasti salah dengar."

Aone memiringkan kepala, mengrenyit walau tak bertanya lebih jauh, "Dikunci?"

"Petugasnya datang sebentar lagi," ujar Futakuchi, memasang jerseynya lalu menguap lebar-lebar , "Aku masih harus menyusun strategi menghadapi Koganegawa besok pagi. Anak sialan, awas kalau Sakunami sudah kembali."

"Kirim pesan?" Aone berjalan lebih dulu, kata-katanya dijeda lambat, "Seperti biasa."

"Jam segini? Apa menurutmu Moniwa-_san _sudah kembali ke penginapan?" Futakuchi berlari kecil mengejar tungkai panjang pemuda itu, "Kenapa sih kelas tiga masih sempat-sempatnya berlibur ke Kamakura? Aku harus bayar ekstra karena banyak yang perlu dilaporkan."

Aone mengetuk permukaan ponsel dan lengan Futakuchi bergantian, "Yang lain."

"Siapa? Kamasaki-_san_? Puh! Malas betul," lidah Futakuchi terjulur jijik, "Aku meneleponnya tadi pagi karena butuh pendapat soal pola serangan, sampai rela bilang minta tolong segala, tapi dia malah mengoceh gara-gara sedang bersiap masuk onsen. Dasar brengsek. Kalau mau berendam ya tinggalkan saja ponselnya."

Aone mengangguk lagi, kali ini lengan pemuda itu terulur menepuk punggung Futakuchi. Satu, dua kali.

Futakuchi reflek merengut. "Aku tidak kangen, lho!"

Aone tak menjawab dan menepuknya sekali lagi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Benar kok. Dia tidak rindu._

_Mungkin._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_


End file.
